Kaoru's Departure
by Mystic Song
Summary: Kaoru gets fed up of being used to bring out the Battousai, so she runs away...really no more to say. R&R!!


This is my first ever Rurouni Kenshin story!!! Please R&R, and tell me what you think.but don't bother with flames.I won't read them in the first place.  
  
ENJOY!!  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
It was an unusually hot day in the Kamiya dojo as Kaoru slowly forced herself to move away from the well and to start training. "It's too hot," she moaned, looking longingly at the bucket of water that stood an arm's length away. Nevertheless, she inched away from the water and clumsily made her way inside the dojo.  
  
"Kaoru," Yahiko groaned as he stepped inside the dojo, "I don't wanna do anything today. I think I will just go to the riverbed and relax."  
  
Kaoru didn't feel like training anymore than Yahiko did; yet she didn't want to let Yahiko take advantage of her in her weakened state. "No you don't, Yahiko! How dare you think you can get off the hook just because it's.one of the hottest days in history." Kaoru groaned and collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Kaoru-!" Yahiko gasped as he watched his sensei slide down the wall.  
  
Kaoru waved her hand, "Relax, Yahiko. You know what, go ahead and hang out at the riverbed. You're right, it is too hot."  
  
"Are you all right?" Yahiko asked, surprised that Kaoru would actually confess that he was right for once.  
  
Kaoru's eyes were half-open, and her pale skin was flushed to a rosy pink. "I'll be fine, Yahiko. Now you go run along, and I'll see you at dinner." Yahiko smiled and dashed off to the riverbed. Kaoru sighed and awkwardly pushed herself off the ground. She swayed for a moment before reaching out a hand to grab her shinai. She slowly brought it up and swung it from side to side. She staggered after a minute, and collapsed to the ground once again.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, Miss Kaoru!" Kaoru heard the familiar soft voice of the rurouni, "Are you here?" Kaoru felt too weak to answer. After a minute, she heard the dojo door slide open as Kenshin Himura lightly stepped inside. "Miss Kaoru!" Kenshin shouted suddenly once he saw Kaoru heaving on the dojo floor. He quickly dashed over to her and swiped her up into his arms.  
  
"Kenshin," Kaoru gasped at Kenshin's amount of strength, "Please, Kenshin, put me down."  
  
Kenshin shook his head and placed Kaoru at the edge of the well, "Here, let me get you some water. I will ready a cool bath for you as well, Miss Kaoru." Kaoru tried to smile, but couldn't; she was too tired. Kaoru gulped the water Kenshin had given her, leaning up against one of the posts by the well.  
  
After a few minutes, Kenshin had returned. "Miss Kaoru, your bath is ready, that it is." Kaoru pushed herself off the ground, and with Kenshin's help, feebly made her way to the bathhouse. Once Kaoru had stepped inside, she went behind the screen and undressed. Kenshin was still present inside the room as Kaoru slipped inside the bathtub. "Miss Kaoru, where's Yahiko?"  
  
Kaoru faintly noticed that Kenshin's wide, amethyst eyes had slimmed to a stern expression. Kaoru drew in a deep breath and spoke softly, "I allowed him to rest by the riverbed."  
  
Kenshin was caught by surprise, "Y-You let him go? That was very kind of you, Miss Kaoru, that it was." Kaoru groaned as she dipped her head underneath the cool, crystalline water. Once Kaoru arose, she reached for her towel and pulled herself out of the tub. Kenshin immediately escorted Kaoru out of the bathhouse once she was dressed, and walked her to the riverbed where they found Yahiko, Sanosuke, and Megumi dipping their feet into the water.  
  
"Why hello Sir Ken," Megumi said in her deep, seductive voice. Kaoru saw Kenshin blush underneath her long eyelashes. "And Kaoru!" Megumi gasped, "What's wrong?"  
  
Sanosuke laughed, "You should give Kaoru here a good check-up! Yahiko tells me that she hasn't been bossing him around lately, how weird is that?"  
  
Kenshin chuckled softly and sat Kaoru down by the riverbed. Kaoru glared at Kenshin, but her head was bent down so low that nobody saw her. "Wow!" Sanosuke exclaimed once more, "Where did that stubborn Kaoru I used to know go?"  
  
Megumi lifted a finger to her chin and thought. "Hm, Sanosuke's right, you need a check-up, Kaoru."  
  
Kaoru mustered up her remaining strength and lifted her head. "I do not need a check-up, Megumi. I just need some rest." Kaoru said this all so softly that Megumi had to lean in to hear her.  
  
Yahiko grinned, "She doesn't sound demanding at all!" He laughed and kicked his feet into the water, splashing Sanosuke.  
  
"Hey squirt," Sanosuke said in a playful tone, splashing some water in Yahiko's direction.  
  
"Boys will be boys. Now, Kaoru, come with me. There is obviously something wrong with you." Megumi said softly. Megumi helped Kaoru up to her feet and supported her over to a shady spot in the woods as Kenshin stayed behind to dip his feet into the water. "Now, what's wrong, Kaoru?" Megumi asked as she set Kaoru down against a tree.  
  
"It's just really hot," Kaoru sighed.  
  
Megumi lifted a hand to Kaoru's forehead, "Oh, Kaoru, you have a fever. Come on, lets go back home, and I'll make you some green tea." Kaoru moaned, but followed Megumi back up to the dojo.  
  
"Where are you taking Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin asked suddenly as he watched Megumi half-carrying Kaoru up past the dojo and to her house.  
  
"She has a fever, Sir Ken. Just stay down here, she will be all right." Megumi giggled at Kenshin's urgency. She continued to carry Kaoru up to the house. Once they arrived, Megumi laid Kaoru out on her futon, and placed blankets over her. She then left to the kitchen to ready the tea.  
  
Kaoru squirmed underneath the covers, feeling the heat overtake her body as she sunk into a deep slumber.  
** Kaoru was walking in a silken white nightgown down to the riverbed where Kenshin, Megumi, Sanosuke and Yahiko were swimming happily in the river. As Kaoru approached the group, she heard the group mention her name. Kaoru quickly hopped behind a tree to hear what her friends were talking about.  
  
"So you're leaving again, Kenshin?" Yahiko asked, floating on his back on the river.  
  
Kenshin nodded, pulling out his crimson hair out of its ponytail. "Yes, Yahiko. It is time for me to move on, there seems to be nothing left for me here."  
  
Kaoru gasped, clutching her chest behind the tree. "What about me?" She said softly, "Are you going to leave me behind.again?"  
  
"What about us, Sir Ken?" Megumi asked compassionately, rubbing Kenshin's shoulder. "Don't you care for us, your friends?"  
  
"That's why I brought you here," Kenshin said softly, "I was wondering if you could join me on my new quest. I can take you on as my student, Yahiko. And I always could use a personal doctor, Miss Megumi. Sanosuke, I would love to have you as my friend and partner in fighting. What do you say?"  
  
Kaoru was heart broken. "Kenshin," She cried, "How could you do this to me?" She slumped down the tree trunk.  
  
"And what about Kaoru?" Yahiko asked reluctantly, "Are we just going to leave her here?"  
  
Kenshin smirked, "Why not? I see no harm that comes to that. We will leave tomorrow morning." The group cheered, and slowly stepped out of the water to dry themselves off. Kaoru, meanwhile, ran back home.  
** "Miss Kaoru, wake up," Megumi said, gently shaking Kaoru's shoulder, "I have your tea ready."  
  
Kaoru groaned as she slowly opened her sapphire eyes, "Oh, Megumi, I had a horrible dream."  
  
"Really?" Megumi asked, "What was it about?"  
  
Kaoru blushed, "Nothing that I'm anxious in telling anyone about." Megumi smirked and handed Kaoru her tea. Kaoru deeply drank her tea before slouching back down in her bed.  
  
"Now you rest some more," Megumi said, "I'm running into town with the boys to get some more medicine to treat your fever tomorrow morning. I have a hunch that you will still be asleep by then." Megumi chortled and then turned to leave Kaoru to herself.  
  
Kaoru sighed, "What a strange dream! Kenshin wouldn't leave me again for a third time, would he? He always seems to walk out on me when we become really close." Kaoru shook her head, "Of course not.he wouldn't. He has so much here.he can't just leave it all." Kaoru groaned, "If I think any more, I am going to explode! All I am doing is confusing myself. It was just a stupid dream, I shouldn't get worked up over it." Kaoru fluttered her eyes a final time before drifting off to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
When Kaoru woke the next afternoon, she realized that her fever was broken, and that the day was much cooler. She carefully rolled off her futon and stood up. Kaoru quickly changed, realizing that she had to catch up on her chores. "What are you doing Kaoru?" She scolded herself once she was dressed and ready to go, "Yahiko, Kenshin, and Sanosuke should have done my chores for me if I'm sick." Kaoru walked out of her room anyhow, and found that none of the chores in the dojo or in the house had been done. Kenshin hadn't even done the laundry yet.  
  
"How strange," Kaoru said, tying up her hair in a blue ribbon. "Oh well, they probably haven't gotten back from buying my medicine yet." She bent down and grabbed a mop to swap the dojo floors. Afterwards, she did the laundry, dusted the house, and fixed herself some food.  
  
The sun was setting, and Kaoru started to get worried about her friends who hadn't returned yet. She had finished all her chores, let alone everyone else's chores. "They didn't join Kenshin on his new quest, did they?" Kaoru asked herself, tears filling her eyes, "How could they? But.that was just a dream." Kaoru trailed off and continued to mope around the dojo until she wandered into her room once more. She noticed that she had left her shinai propped up in the corner of her room. Kaoru picked up the shinai, and began to practice with it. She swung it in multiple directions, stepping forward and back. Kaoru quickly got into her old habit of fighting to take her mind off of troubling matters. Pretty soon, Kaoru was sliding and zooming across her room, slashing left and right.  
  
Soon night befell the Kamiya dojo, and Kaoru felt tired from training all evening. She took a quick bath to rinse herself of exhaustion, and slouched onto her futon. "Where's Kenshin? Where are Yahiko, and Sanosuke? Where's Megumi?" Kaoru thought. She was too weary to dwell on the idea, so she just floated off to sleep.  
** A man with stern, amber eyes stood in the town square, fingering his reverse-blade sword. Crimson flames flickered in his eyes as a big, burly man insulted him. "What are you doing in this foul town, hanging out with these amateur fighters.and that woman that uses a wooden sword to protect? You are better than that, Battousai.join me, and become a manslayer once again!"  
  
Kenshin Himura had had enough of that man's lies as he rambled on and on about Kamiya Kaoru and her style of fighting. "Sir," Kenshin growled, trying to control the Battousai that was dying to emerge, "Miss Kaoru's way of fighting is an honest and valuable method in this new Meiji era. Do not mock her style anymore!"  
  
The burly man laughed, his enormous stomach vibrating as he laughed. "The Battousai, backing up an unworthy girl? Surely you, of all people, would know better."  
  
Kenshin growled and lunged forward. Sanosuke immediately grabbed Kenshin by the shoulder, "Kenshin! Think!" Kenshin paused and looked up at Sanosuke. His eyes widened and softened to his usual amethyst orbs.  
  
"Thank you, Sano." Kenshin replied, "We should return home, now, it is getting late."  
  
Sanosuke nodded, "Yeah, we should. Lets go, Megumi and Yahiko. We can talk to Saitou about this matter later." Kenshin nodded, and together they walked back to the Kamiya dojo.  
** Kaoru woke up late the next morning. However, she felt fully refreshed. "I wonder if they are home yet," Kaoru thought. She walked around the house, peeking into each of the bedroom's satisfied that they were all filled. "I'm glad they're back, but they mustn't have gotten in until late. Oh well, I'll go start the chores, and if they don't wake by then, I'm sure I can do theirs as well." Kaoru hopped about the house, cleaning and fixing like she used to do before Kenshin ever arrived.  
  
As the afternoon rolled in Kaoru made her lunch. She was starting to get grumpy from doing all the chores, and irritable at the fact that she would be training a couple hours after the time she usually started training. Once she finished eating, she walked into the dojo and did a basic warm-up.  
  
"Hey, Kaoru," Yahiko said just as Kaoru really started to get into her training, "When can I learn what you are doing? It looks really cool!"  
  
Kaoru threw back her head and laughed, "You are no where near capable of doing what I am doing now. It takes years of practice to just get these basic steps down!"  
  
Yahiko frowned, "I practice!"  
  
"It's not enough," Kaoru replied, waving a finger and returning to her training. Yahiko grumbled before he warmed-up by himself.  
  
After another few minutes, Kenshin stopped in, "Good afternoon, Miss Kaoru. There is somebody at the gate for you."  
  
Kaoru politely smiled and walked to the front gate. A man who looked like a business official stood there, glaring at Kaoru. "Are you Kamiya Kaoru?" The man asked. Kaoru frowned at the man's lack of manners, but nodded. "I have received complaints from some members of your household. It says here." The man said wryly, picking out a notepad and flipped through the pages, "That there is a man here who disturbs a nearby restaurant due to his ramblings about the disadvantages of the new government."  
  
Kaoru raised an eyebrow, "All right.is there anything else I should know?"  
  
The man frowned and stepped inside the gates, "I am here to collect the money he owes the restaurant due to his destructive behavior when somebody disagrees with him."  
  
Kaoru groaned and muttered underneath her breath, "He's broke, and there's no way he can pay it off."  
  
"What was that?" The man asked rudely.  
  
Kaoru glared at the man, "How much does he owe you.I see, all right, let me get the money for you." Kaoru dashed back to her room and pulled out a large sum of money from her personal savings to pay of Sanosuke's debt. "Here you go sir," Kaoru replied once she returned. The man bowed, took the money, and walked away. "I ought to kill Sanosuke." Kaoru grumbled as she walked to the kitchen to retrieve some water for her and Yahiko.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, is everything all right?" Kenshin asked timidly as he watched Kaoru storm through the kitchen. She was back to normal, but she was in a horrible mood.  
  
"No, Kenshin, everything is NOT all right. I am close to being broke.thanks to SANOSUKE! If you excuse me, I need to return to my training." Kaoru growled.  
  
"Wait," Kenshin said urgently. Kaoru was taken aback, so she turned around. "Miss Kaoru, I am leaving tomorrow with Yahiko and Sanosuke. Miss Megumi is going to a conference tomorrow as well."  
  
"And just where are you going, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked, trying to conceal her fear of her dream becoming true.  
  
"I must have a word with Saitou," Kenshin said reluctantly. "It is most likely that I won't return until the day after tomorrow." Kaoru gasped, this was so unexpected.  
  
Kaoru didn't reply, but turned and dashed off to the room where she slumped down into her futon, "Kenshin, how dare you abandon me as well as the others. I have lost your trust.I have lost everyone's trust. I guess I am on my own once more." Kaoru immediately fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Morning dawned, and as expected, Kaoru woke up to find that the dojo had been abandoned. "I guess I must be off to work," Kaoru groaned and took her morning bath and breakfast before heading off to work.  
  
"And this is how the weekend will pass," Kaoru sighed after she had finished dusting and sweeping the grounds, "A day has already gone by, and Kenshin will be returning tomorrow. I haven't heard a word from anyone yet, and for all I know, they won't be returning."  
  
"Oh, shut up, you selfish little girl!" A snippy voice shouted out from behind Kaoru. She gasped and turned to find a burly man with a long, orange beard and frizzled hair step out from behind a bathhouse. "I hear you are the cause of Himura turning to the Battousai."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kaoru asked confused, "And just who are you, sneaking into my house like that?"  
  
"I am Lanoka," the man said, striking his chest proudly, "And I have always wanted to challenge a manslayer such as the Battousai. I was disappointed when the Battousai declined my challenge in the town square the other night. After a few minutes of mockery, digging into his most precious affair, his eyes changed color, and the Battousai returned!"  
  
Kaoru wheezed, "What are you talking about? Kenshin is a wanderer! He will remain that way!"  
  
"I see you have much influence over him, Kamiya Kaoru!" Lanoka laughed, shaking his ginger beard. Kaoru shot Lanoka a questionable look. "After I started to deride you in front of Mister Himura, he changed into none other than the Battousai!" Kaoru blushed at the thought, but didn't wish for it to be true.  
  
"So what are you getting at?" Kaoru asked crudely.  
  
"I just wanted to see what the Battousai saw in you that made him change his ways," Lanoka said, eyeing Kaoru up in and down.  
  
Kaoru scowled, "You leave me alone, or I will be forced to fight you. Himura Kenshin is not here at the moment, so if you want to face him, you won't be able to do so now."  
  
Lanoka paused and thought, "There is no use in kidnapping you if Himura isn't here to see it, otherwise it will not have as great of an effect as I wish it would."  
  
Kaoru scowled and muttered underneath her breath, "I will not be used to drag out the Battousai once more!"  
  
"So it works?" Lanoka asked, amused. Kaoru turned her head and forced her eyes to the ground. Lanoka laughed, his bulk rolling across his body, "I'll just have to put it to work!" He left Kaoru, muttering to himself happily.  
  
"No you don't!" Kaoru cried, swinging out her shinai from her side, "You will never return here again!" Lanoka was taken by surprised as he was attacked multiple times in the back.  
  
"Your weak attacks have no affect on me, you silly little girl!" Lanoka growled, unsheathing his own sword.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Kaoru yelled, "Never underestimate the wisdom and strength of a woman!" She dashed forward, slashing her shinai at various pressure points amongst the body. Lanoka cringed in pain, eventually letting his guard down. Kaoru seized her opportunity by crouching low to the ground and dashing forward, bringing her shinai up to stab Lanoka in the stomach. Once struck, Lanoka collapsed to the ground, clutching his abdomen. Kaoru grinned, and delivered a final strike to the neck before retreating. "That should keep you down for several hours."  
  
Kaoru immediately ran to her room and packed up her things, "I will no longer be used as a device to berserk Kenshin into becoming the Battousai! It is time for me to desert him!" She pulled out a piece of parchment and ink before scribbling a short note to Kenshin explaining her disappearance. After Kaoru felt prepared, she left the dojo, and went to board the train to take her to a different part of town where she couldn't be found so easily.  
  
Kaoru had taken a job at a bar that was several miles away from her home. She was determined of not returning home for over a month. Kaoru had to take a lot of the customer's harassment though, but it was nothing she couldn't handle.  
  
Kaoru woke up in her small room that was placed above the bar. She opened up her closet and took out the mandatory short red dress that barely brushed her thighs, and a lacy black apron. She would rather have not worked at this bar, but it was the only one available that would take new employees and give them a semi-decent room to leave in.  
  
Kaoru sighed and briskly stepped out of her room, drawing her raven black hair in a taut bun as she walked. All waitresses had to wear black lacy hairnets, or if it were pulled up, it would have to be wrapped in black lace up in a bun. Kaoru was surprised at the strict dress code seeing as to this wasn't a strict place to work in: hookers in every corner, eyeing young, married men, and drunks sleazing around tables.  
  
Kaoru brushed her thoughts from her head as she hopped down the wooden stairs that led into the bar. "Hiya, Kaoru!" Shouted the head waitress, Hera. Her eyes were a mischievous green with dark, ginger hair, which was loosely pulled back into a spiral bun. "How d'ya sleep?"  
  
Kaoru stretched and yawned, surprised to see so many customers in the morning. "Rough night, as always. I'm just not yet accustomed to this place yet."  
  
"It always takes a few days," Hera sighed softly. Suddenly, one of the men from the tables flicked his wrist, attracting Hera and Kaoru's attention.  
  
"Don't bother," Kaoru said, stepping out from behind the bar, "I got this one." Hera smiled thankfully as Kaoru stepped out lightly from behind the bar and walked over to the customer. "How can I help you, sir?" Kaoru asked politely, doing the bar's trademark lean-to-one-side-and-place-hand- on-hip-while-smiling-seductively. It was something Kaoru picked up rather quickly.  
  
"Yeah, honey, you could get me some coffee.and a little sugar," The man asked in a deep growl. He reached out a scrawny hand to grab Kaoru's rear, but Kaoru whisked away from the man too quickly for him to lay one bony finger on her.  
  
And so the day pressed on with men of all ages trying to get more than they bargained for. The youngest waitresses stepped in on the evening to serve the customer's every need. One of the sleaziest girls that worked in the bar was Amelia. She had wide, innocent brown eyes and wavy amber hair. All the men adored her in the bar (as well as in bed), and she would often jump up on one of the high tables and roll over it in her infamous seductive dance. It made Kaoru sick, but she couldn't do anything to help, only make the situation worse, for the men hit on her as well.  
  
"It's Friday night, girls!" Hera said as evening rolled on, "And, like always, this is going to be a busy night! Jacqueline.are all the tables clean? Good. And Melissa.is all the silverware washed? Excellent. Now, have fun girls!" All the girls were excused and pulled on their perky expressions as they dashed out into the bar.  
  
Kaoru stayed back with Hera behind the bar, serving as bartenders. "How has business been with you?" Kaoru asked Hera once she finished delivering a round of shots to a group of daring men.  
  
Hera smirked, "There was a very generous young man, and he was very lonely too. He got more than he expected when he got a tour upstairs.if you know what I mean." Hera trailed off, looking at the ceiling. "You know, Kaoru, you should give it a try.you get a lot of money out of it."  
  
Kaoru looked down at the ground, "I don't think I will.you know.not my thing."  
  
Hera raised an eyebrow, "Well, honey, if you're planning on staying here, you won't be able to get away as a virgin! How about it.next guy who comes in."  
  
Kaoru shook her head anxiously, "No, no, no, no, no, no!" A bell twinkled in the bar, signaling a new customer had arrived.  
  
"Oh, Kaoru," Hera moaned, "He's a cute one too.quick, get him before Amelia gets her hands on him! Look! He's coming into the bar, and oh.he's a.warrior.with a sword and everything!" Kaoru frowned. "Oh, Kaoru, if you don't do this, then I am going to kick you out of this bar!" Kaoru gasped, she couldn't lose this job!  
  
Kaoru dared to peak and found that a weary redhead had stepped into the bar. "Could it be?" Kaoru gasped looking at the familiar face. Her eyes darted across the bar, looking for a sign to see if this was really him or not. Instead, she found that Amelia was walking towards him to claim him as his own.  
  
"Well, if I have no other choice." Kaoru said suddenly. Hera squealed excitedly as Kaoru hopped outside the bar.  
  
Kaoru was following Kenshin Himura to the bar, racing Amelia to him as if he were the prey. "What are you doing?" Amelia hissed, "He's mine!"  
  
Kaoru scowled, "This is my first one, give me a shot!" Amelia scowled back at Kaoru, and returned back into the dim corners of the bar.  
  
Kenshin, with his 'x'-shaped scar across his cheek, sat wearily down at the bar. Kaoru kept her distance, a bit nervous to go near Kenshin, and especially with the approach she was going to make. However, as she closed in on him, she heard him mutter interesting things to himself. "Oh, Kaoru, why did you have to leave? You are so hard to find.and I am too weary to continue, that I am. This is my last place.please.give me a sign!"  
  
This was Kaoru's cue. She strutted forward and slipped onto Kenshin's lap, straddling his torso with her legs. Before Kenshin had the sense of what was going on, she quickly brushed her lips against Kenshin's. "Hey," She said seductively.  
  
Kaoru was alarmed when she found that Kenshin's eyes had slimmed and transformed into a shade of amber. "Kaoru," He groaned. Kaoru was taken aback that she leapt off his lap and backed up against the bar counter. "Kaoru.you're here? Why?" Kaoru whimpered as the Battousai forcefully stepped forward, grabbing Kaoru by the waist and kissing her intensely. "Do.you.realize.how.much.you've.made.me.worry?" Kenshin gasped between passionate kisses.  
  
"Oh.Kenshin." Kaoru moaned, realizing that her soft moans made Kenshin yearn more for her, "I.missed.you.but." Kaoru couldn't continue: she didn't have the guts to. She felt her leg slide up Kenshin's body, instinctively curling around his waist.  
  
"But.what?" Kenshin asked, backing up slowly so Kaoru could seat herself back on Kenshin's lap as he sat down.  
  
Kaoru realized that Kenshin's eyes had softened back to his usual amethyst eyes, and she seized the kissing to continue. "I didn't want to be used to bring the Battousai out of you, like I just did."  
  
Kenshin sighed and brought his arms around Kaoru to embrace her in a tight hug. "I know you don't, and I realized that that's what Lanoka was going to do once we had a little fight in the town square. That's why I went to visit Saitou.for some advice, and when I realized what was going to happen to you, I hurried back.and found Lanoka unconscious on the ground."  
  
Kaoru blushed and felt all her fears and worries melt away, "Oh, I'm so sorry Kenshin!" Kenshin smiled as he was being held by his love.  
  
"I must take you home, now, Kaoru. Lets have you get changed, and return home." Kenshin said, standing up as Kaoru slid off his lap.  
  
Kaoru nodded and walked over to Hera. "I think I'm going to be leaving now," Kaoru said awkwardly.  
  
Hera giggled, "You sly fox. I hope to see you later, Kaoru!" Kaoru giggled as well, and left, arm in arm with Kenshin as they walked towards the train to return home.  
  
THE END!! 


End file.
